


Dem Lips

by Halkyon_Blade



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: Bai Yu's lips, Blow Jobs, I am so sorry, Lollipops, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Zhu Yilong's lips, cute bastards, they need their own tag, they too need their own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyon_Blade/pseuds/Halkyon_Blade
Summary: “You've been staring at my mouth every time we film.” Bai Yu continued. “Every. Single. Time.”





	Dem Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this, it was supposed to be a simple blowjob one-shot. It became this 4k words monster. Enjoy~! xP

Bai Yu crowded Zhu Yi Long against the counter of the changing room, his face only inches from the other's. Close enough that Yi Long could taste the sweetness of lemon in his breath, the aftertaste of the lollipop the other man had been mercilessly sucking on for the last hour, during filming. His breath came out in short, contained pants, and his eyes strayed to the slightly swollen, glistening lips without his active consent. From between them the stem of the candy protruded, pressed against the soft flesh, and Yi Long swallowed a lump. 

“Xiao Bei.” He could only hope his voice did not come out as unsteady as he thought it did. “What's going on?”

If he had wanted to, he could push the other man away easily, but he didn't. He couldn't, not really. Not with that dark gaze pining him in place.

“Long-ge.” Bai Yu muttered, and the clicking of the candy against his teeth brought a new wave of heat on Yi Long’s face. “Do you think you're being subtle?” 

“I-I don't under--” 

Bai Yu brought his hand up from where it was by Yi Long’s hip and clutched at the thin piece of plastic in his mouth, drawing it out slowly. Yi Long could see the way the lights above the mirror behind him reflected on the spit slicked surface as it moved, and he forgot what the rest of his sentence was supposed to be. 

“You've been staring at my mouth every time we film.” Bai Yu continued. “Every. Single. Time.” 

The round part of the lollipop had reached his lips and the insufferable man made sure that not a single spot of the candy went unhappy as he pressed the supple flesh around it. It came free with a pop, Bai Yu's tongue coming out behind it to lick the excess saliva and Yi Long slid further down against the counter. He stared entranced at the innocent piece of desert as Bai Yu waved it before his face. 

“Either you have invested a bit too much time building up Shen Wei…” he said, his voice thick and low. “or--”

“Or….?” Yi Long parroted dumbly, breathless. 

Bai Yu smiled and stepped closer, pushing the candy against Yi Long’s lips. 

“Or there's something else we should be doing rather than talking, don't you think?”

Yi Long flinched when Bai Yu's thigh pressed gently against his aching crotch and he wrapped trembling lips around the lemon flavoured treat, accepting it in his mouth tentatively. 

Bai Yu hissed when he felt the pressure of Yi Long’s tongue against the little plastic stick in his hold, as it licked carefully. His hands clutched at the pressed shirt the other man was wearing, his Shen Wei shirt, and pulled him roughly into a kiss. Yi Long struggled to reciprocate with the candy in his mouth the stick hindering them both as they licked around it and a soft, moaned exhale escaped his throat, barely audible. 

Supple lips moved against his own, following the curve of his mouth to his ear and down his neck, sticky and oh so warm. Yi Long had barely any mind to process that development as deft fingers undid the buttons of the shirt carelessly. A random thought of how he would explain that to the wardrobe department fluttered around his brain, but was chased away as soon as it appeared, by Bai Yu sucking at a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his collarbone. 

“Xiao Bei…!” he muttered, face red, taking the lollipop out of his mouth to speak. His other hand moved to touch Bai Yu's waist, fingers warm and careful, as if he was uncertain of where he desired to touch first. Bai Yu's eyes locked with Yi Long’s, both their pupils blown wide. Bai Yu leaned in closer to him, tongue darting out to lick at Yi Long’s reddened lips, and he smiled. 

Yi Long took a second to admire the curve of that smile, at the way it pulled at his eyes and lit up his face. Another second was spend questioning why the other man’s smirk looked so mischievous, and by then it was the clicking of his belt deftly being undone that brought him out of his musings.

Steady hands slid down his sides and pulled the white shirt out of his pants and Yi Long shivered at the cold air that hit his skin, but that did not matter anymore, not when a hand was on him, palming his erection lightly through the thin material of his briefs. His fingers tightened on Bai Yu's shirt, a small moan escaping him at the tingling pleasure. 

Suddenly fingers were on Yi Long’s, and Bai Yu grasped his free hand in his and brought it to his mouth for a soft kiss. His eyes searched Yi Long’s for permission, and they probably found exactly what they were looking for, because his smile turned lecherous and the next second he was on his knees. 

“Xiao Bei, wait..!” Yi Long exclaimed, face burning so much he felt like he was about to spontaneously combust. 

The smile did not leave the kneeling man's face, his eyes boring into Yi Long’s with an intensity that made him weak in the knees and made heat curl at the bottom of his stomach. Bai Yu's eyes crinkled at the corners, his throat bobbing from the strain of the angle of his neck as he leaned closer. He let go of Yi Long’s hand in favour of using his to lower the undone slacks further down. His free hand slid upwards against the white skin of his hip, pushing the shirt out of the way, exposing more creamy flesh. 

Bai Yu's mouth was on Yi Long as soon as he got the first eyeful of skin, teeth gently biting down. Yi Long let out a surprised exclaim, a delicious little pained sound between a moan and a whine and Bai Yu immediately sealed his lips around the spot, sucking and licking until reddened marks bloomed. His mouth trailed down, lips dragging against the other's skin and pressing soft kisses and nips in their wake. His tongue darted out to taste as much as possible. 

The abandoned hand hovered uncertain for a moment, before it slid between Bai Yu's soft locks, gently stroking and petting. Yi Long let out a sigh, eyes fluttering closed at the soft pleasure of that mouth on him. 

“What are you doing to me…” he muttered, as if to himself. 

“Oh, nothing. Yet.” Bai Yu laughed in answer. 

Yi Long opened his eyes in time to glance down at the smiling man just as Bai Yu grabbed at the hem of Yi Long’s briefs, tugging them down in one smooth motion. Yi Long sucked in a breath, his erection bobbing up as if proud of its stiffness, finally free of the confines of clothing. Bai Yu spared a glance to admire the smoothness of the other man, fingers stroking the sensitive skin of Yi Long’s inner thighs and pushing his legs slightly more apart. Yi Long complied, hesitantly. 

“Xiao Bei, you really don't have to--AH!”

And his sentence was cut off in the middle once again, his head thudding against the mirror behind him painfully and his fingers tightening their grip onto the black hair unconsciously. Yi Long’s whole body trembled, suddenly alight by the fire that was Bai Yu's mouth around him, and he forgot how to draw breath for a moment. 

Bai Yu let out a moan when those delicate looking but strong fingers tugged at his hair, his eyes watering by the stinging pain that shot down his scalp. He dragged his lips back carefully letting the member go for a moment, a thin string of spit still connecting it to his mouth. 

“Long-ge, breathe.” He instructed, eyes falling onto the movement of Yi Long’s exposed adam’s apple, and the way it bobbed when he swallowed down one, two, three times. Yi Long drew in a shuddering breath and he turned to look at Bai Yu again, his fingers uncurling one by one from the fist he had formed. He gently run his hand through Bai Yu's hair, eyes apologetic.

“I'm sorry.” he said, voice thick. 

Bai Yu nuzzled against the hand like a cat. He leaned in closer once again, this time darting his tongue out to lick a long stripe from the underside of Yi Long’s member, along the vein there, all the way to the tip. He relished the small, fast exhale it drew from the other man, and the shudder he felt beneath his hands where they gripped the pale hips. So he did it again, tongue flat as he dragged it up the same path, to taste the precum that had already gathered from the leaking tip with small gentle licks. He kept at it, feeling the flesh harden even more under his ministrations, to the point where he wondered if it had become painful for the other man. 

Closing his lips around the tip Bai Yu gave a small, experimental suck and was rewarded by a sound unlike anything he had ever heard from his co-star in all the time he knew him; a deep almost guttural, surprised moan, a throaty groan accented by the beautiful sound that was Yi Long’s voice. Yi Long spasmed, his thighs clenching around Bai Yu's sides and he would have fallen forwards if it wasn't for the hands pressing him against the wooden surface of the counter. 

Bai Yu's eyes snapped up, and the sight that greeted him put every wet dream he ever had to miserable shame. 

Yi Long’s face was flushed red, wide eyes staring transfixed at Bai Yu's mouth around him. His brows were drawn together in helpless pleasure and his teeth were clamped around his bottom lip, biting down until the soft flesh there was left swollen and bloodshot. His other hand, still holding onto the lollipop, was clenched around a handful of his shirt by his chest, knuckles white and trembling. 

Bai Yu groaned at how wrecked the man looked. 

“God, Long-ge, you are perfect…!” escaped his mouth before he could reign it in. He did not regret saying it however, not when Yi Long flushed even more, impossibly so, and a little embarrassed snort escaped him, his eyes darting to the side in the most adorable of ways. 

Bai Yu huffed, and went back to the task at hand with renewed fervor. His lips curled around the tip of the stiff member, and he pushed his head forward, saliva rolling from the side of his mouth as he took in even more of Yi Long than before. His thumbs rubbed small circles in the sides of Yi Long’s hip bones, to sooth the tremors of pleasure that wracked the man's body, but he did not relent, not until the thickest part was pressing against the back of his tongue. 

Yi Long’s breath was coming out of his chest in fast, short, mewling gasps, little moans he was unable to hold back no matter how much he tried. He was almost folded in two, bend over Bai Yu, holding onto the other man for dear life from the grip he had on his hair, as it was the only thing holding him from crumbling to the floor. The back of the hand clutching the candy and at one side of the ruined shirt was pressed against his lips, knuckles pressing at the side of his nose in an effort to stop the sounds spilling out of him at Bai Yu's touches. 

Bai Yu paused and took a deep breath from his nose, counting to five to give the other man a moment to adjust before pushing on even further. There was an advantage on long, long hours of filming with a piece of candy on a stick stuck in his mouth, and that advantage became clear to both of them when the tip of Yi Long’s member pressed slightly against the back of of Bai Yu's throat without him outright choking on it. He paused again, this time to adjust himself against the unfamiliar feeling of something of that girth and weight so deep in his mouth. Yi Long was trembling harder now, his cries a little more desperate.

“Xi-xiao Bei, wait, stop, I-I'm almost--”

Bai Yu swallowed and Yi Long lost it. 

As if an electric current run down his spine, Yi Long gave a full body spasm, his mouth wide open in a silent scream and his eyes shut tight, white lights flashing behind his eyelids. 

He spilled down Bai Yu's throat and the kneeling man made his utmost to swallow down as much as possible, only to realize it was impossible. How the hell did pornstars make it look so simple he'd never know, but he held his breath valiantly, relishing the high pitched keening sound that escaped those red, red lips of the man leaning over him. He was not sure if Yi Long knew how he sounded, or he would definitely be mortified with himself once he calmed down. If he could smile with his lips stretched as tight as they were at the moment he would, because no matter how embarrassed Yi Long would be later, Bai Yu was already burning every sight and sound to memory. His own crotch ached but he did not relish his hold on the other man to touch himself, his fingers holding tight enough to bruise. 

When the warm release in his mouth attempted to go down the wrong way, Bai Yu pulled back sharply, letting Yi Long’s waning erection fall from between his abused lips as he coughed wetly. Yi Long leaned back on the counter above him, breath heaving, eyes still closed and hands trembling, boneless. It took him several moments to succeed on uncurling his fingers from the other's hair, smoothing them down gently as he retracted his hand. His skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat despite the cold of the winter months that lingered even indoors. 

Bai Yu was still coughing when Yi Long managed to get his bearings together and his eyes snapped open. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, eyebrows drawn together in worry as he leaned down to frame Bai Yu's face with his hands. Bai Yu huffed a laugh and presented Yi Long with two raised thumbs. 

“I'm great.” he said, voice rough and scratchy from all kinds of abuse his throat had just suffered.  
“More than great.” he added and his smile was almost loopy, as if he was still riding the second-hand high of Yi Long’s orgasm.

Yi Long drunk in the sight of him, eyes bright and face flustered, hair a complete mess, and his lips….his lips red and even fuller than before, red and wet and swollen, saliva and Yi Long’s own release dripping down the side of his bottom lip. Heat bloomed to his face once again, and travelled down his spine, embarrassment and excitement battling for control in his chest. He pulled at Bai Yu and the man followed, getting up and off his numb knees with a groan. 

Their kiss was as heated as the first one, although considerably less coordinated and much messier. 

“So.” Bai Yu said against Zhu Yi Long’s lips. “Did this mouth live up to your fantasies?” He laughed at the scandalised look in Yi Long’s face, and the redness that bloomed anew on his cheeks. Not shy he says. Yeah right. 

“It'd be unfair to even compare them…” came the mumbled, cryptic answer. 

Bai Yu scrunched his nose up with a small grimace of displeasure at the vague wording. 

“That means it was better right?” He insisted, accepting nothing less than praise for his skills. He took the candy from the other man, intent on sticking it back into his mouth. 

Yi Long had slowly started getting feeling back to his floating limbs and his strength returning. It was his turn to curl his fists in Bai Yu's collar and with a kick he freed his legs from the pants that had pooled at his feet. He pulled Bai Yu towards him once again into a kiss, and they were both panting when they broke up, Bai Yu's teeth gently pulling at Yi Long’s bottom lip, tasting copper from the all blood gathered beneath the surface of the skin. 

Hands less steady and confident than Bai Yu's went on to undo the buckle of the leather belt that kept his ‘Zhao Yunlan jeans’ in place, fingers sliding inside his underwear to curl around his girth. 

“Oh, Long-ge…!” exclaimed Bai Yu, eyes fluttering. 

Slowly, Yi Long sunk to his knees, movements deliberate, careful. As if he was scared to ruin the moment. A hand rested on his nape, and Yi Long looked up to meet Bai Yu's eyes, the lust and adoration there almost overwhelming. 

“You don't have to do it too.” He echoed Yi Long’s earlier sentiment, despite the fact that he was screaming the exact opposite inside his head. 

“I want to.” was Yi Long’s answer, a little ridge forming between his eyebrows as he drew them together in that adorable way of his. Bai Yu vaguely considered that is was not right to call a grown man, an older grown man, adorable so often. The thought was discarded almost immediately because beautiful and adorable were truly the most accurate of descriptions for Yi Long. 

Yi Long tugged the pants in his hold lower, enough to free the almost fully erect member and take it in his hand. His gaze never left the other man's as he stroked at it, the precum that had leaked all over Bai Yu's underwear making the movement slick and smooth. One hand on a still clothed thigh, he leaned closer to meet his stroking hand, tongue darting out to give an experimental lick at the head. 

Bai Yu groaned. His fingers flexed at the spot he rested them on the back of Yi Long’s neck, and the other man accepted it as a prompting to keep going. He tried to imitate what Bai Yu did for him, bringing out his tongue to lick at the underside, along the pulsing vein there, and reaching the tip with his lips, giving a small suck. 

Bai Yu hissed at the feeling of Yi Long’s tongue and mouth on him, throwing his head back, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip to keep the sounds as contained as possible. 

Yi Long did not let the tip go from between his lips, pushing slightly forward to put more of the flared head in his mouth. His mouth opened wide to accommodate Bei Yu's size and it almost was not enough, his thin lips stretching wide to fit the thicker part.

The head pressed down on his tongue, trapping it to the bottom of his jaw, the thickness almost enough to hurt his jaw, but by sheer determination he held steady, managing his to swallow down some of the excess saliva before it dripped from his lips along with thin streaks of precum. Bai Yu's musky taste pressed some button in him he would never have expected, a fire somewhere beneath his stomach blooming. If he had not come so hard as he had just minutes ago, he suspected he would have already been ready to go again. Sucking in a wet breath from his nose he tried to make his tongue to move, barely managing to achieve anything more than steady pressure at the underside, just behind the widest part of the head. 

Bai Yu flinched, jolts of pleasure shooting up his belly, numbing his brain. A moan escaped him, followed by a hissed “Fuck…!” His hand shot out to clutch at the counter behind him, to steady himself. 

Yi Long pressed on, willing his gag reflex to accept a little more, just a little more. He was not even half way there yet and he felt like he would choke at the next centimetre and his fingers flexed against Bai Yu's leg in uncertainty. 

He started to draw back slowly when hands were suddenly on his face, gentle fingers swiping at the tears that had formed in his eyes by the pressure. He opened his eyes, having no idea when he had closed them at looked up at the dark gaze peering down on him. He let out a tiny sound drawing back a tiny bit more before trying again, throat sucking down with every little bobbing gulp of saliva. 

Bai Yu stared at the ethereal figure at his feet with barely concealed wonder in his eyes. The sight he presented was one to behold, face flustered and half naked on his knees, hair sticking to his skin, his mouth and delicate, blood coloured lips stretched impossibly wide around him. His shirt was crumbled and half unbuttoned, falling over one shoulder and exposing creamy flesh marred by Bai Yu's own red and purple marks. Bai Yu barely held himself back from tugging at the man at his feet and throwing him over the nearest flat surface. 

Watery, dark eyes looked up at him and he could barely breathe, Yi Long’s head slowly, oh so slowly moving back and forth to take in as much as he could. Bai Yu could only watch that and reach his peak, but with the other's mouth on him he was already embarrassingly close. 

Once more Yi Long pulled away and this time his teeth dragged lightly over the length and the sound that left Bai Yu's mouth this time was downright filthy. Blunt nails dug softly on the sensitive skin of Yi Long’s nape and left little pink crescents when they retracted. Yi Long’s eyes widened in response and a whine bubbled from his throat as he pressed his lips tighter around the base of the head in his mouth and sucked. Hard. 

Bai Yu's orgasm found him severely unprepared. A stream of short, high pitched moans left his mouth, his body spasming in ecstasy as he came. His hand clutched down at Yi Long’s shoulder and all of his willpower went into holding his hand from pulling Yi Long in and burying himself down his throat. 

Yi Long opened his mouth in surprise at the first stream of thick liquid, the taste peculiar and foreign, even though he had tasted himself in Bai Yu's lips earlier. Bai Yu's release caught him on the lips as he pulled back, running down his chin and throat. He brought his hands up to catch the drips from ruining the borrowed shirt further, but was rather unsuccessful. 

Bai Yu panted, breathless by the force of his orgasm and his eyes fluttered open to peer at his partner. 

“Oh sweet gods….” he groaned, huffing out a weak laugh at the sinful sight of the other man on his knees, dressed only in a ruined white shirt and sleeve garters, the material spilling down his shoulders like a particularly sexualised robe. His face flushed and lips a deep, angry red with sperm running down his chin, his hands close together with his palms up to catch it as it dripped. 

Taking in a calming breath and tucking his oversensitive member in his pants, he pushed away from the counter to grab at a pack of makeup removing wet wipes. He kneeled next to Yi Long and helped him clean his face, gently wiping around the his swollen lips, a smile tugging at his own face so wide it hurt. 

“Why are you smiling like that? Was it that great?” huffed Yi Long in fond exasperation. 

Bai Yu clicked his tongue pretending to be thinking about it, but his smile only got wider. 

“Oh, Long-ge, I don't know.” he said, sticking the lollipop he had been holding onto all this time back into his mouth, where it belonged. “It would be unfair to even compare it with my fantasies, to be honest.” 

He let out a loud laugh, voice still a little unsteady, at the small shove he got for his efforts. 

“You impossible man.” chuckled Yi Long, still a little red in the face. 

They helped each other up to search for clothes. Yi Long had barely managed to gather his briefs from where they had been haphazardly thrown into a pile by the chair, when a voice calls out, followed by a blond, bushy head.

“Bai Yu, where--” says the head of Ming Ting Liu but cuts off whatever inquiry he had at the sight of them. Wide eyed he stares for a second, taking in their clothes - or lack of thereof- and their dishevelled appearance, and then in true Ling Jing fashion he simply clamps his mouth shut, averts his eyes and leaves, pretending there is absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. He saw nothing, he heard nothing, he knows nothing. 

Bai Yu lets out a groan shaking his head as Yi Long seriously considers catching the next one way flight to anywhere but there.


End file.
